Closet Fun
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: A L oneshot; Rated M for sex. Ayane and L have some fun... in a closet!


This is a chapter from my story on quizilla, i have to post this chapter on here cause quizilla don't let sexual content on there website. I hope you enjoy it!

If you want to read the other chapters from my story is called; i may be timid and shy but i love you a l death note love story.

* * *

L stood there shocked by this, "A-ayane you want me to kiss you...?" "yes..." L graded her face and kissed her forehead, he then moved to her check and kissed there.

"L..." he then moved back. Ayane was shocked _"does this mean that L doesn't wanna kiss me... was i not a good kisser?"_L stood there "L... do you not wanna kiss me? am i not a goo-"

"no! don't say that!" "then... kiss me!" Ayane started to cry, L hugged her as he did he could feel her heart beat. Ayane looked up and brushed her lips across his, she stayed close to his face

"Ayane... do you really want to kiss?... do you really wanna lose your lips to me?" Ayane smiled as a tear fell from her face "yes...but, I've already lost my lips to you remember?"

"... but that was an accident, so... that doesn't count!" Ayane giggled _"i wanna feel your lips even if you don't feel the same way as me..."_L moved close and pressed his lips against hers, they kissed slow. "L..."

"yes?" Ayane didn't answer back but kissed him, she kissed his lips faster they kicked it up a Noach. _"whats with Ayane? she's not normally like this... could it be her sex drive is high... wait! what am i thinking!"_There kiss got hotter and passionate, L then bit her lip and sucked on it "L!" L then slipped his tongue in. Ayane was shocked

_"L's moving faster then i expected.... no wait... I'm __**wanting**__ this..."_They did a french kiss it went slow, "ahh!" Ayane was loving this. L then went faster and saliva fell from there mouths. L then pulled away as he did saliva was connected to there tongues. "L..."

L then moved in for the kill and sucked and nibbled on her ear, _"i wasn't expecting it to go this far!"_"ahh, L" L just carried on and moved down to her neck, he looked for her spot and found it. "L... w-wait, ahh!"

L sucked on it, as he did this his hand crept up her top. L's hands moved slowly up her stomach, it sent goose bumps up her back. _"L's touch... is feels good, i don't want him to stop!"_L carried on till he got to her bra, his hands tried to get underneath but couldn't so he went round and unhooked it in one quick move. _"wow! L's edger, maybe we should stop... something might happen!"_Ayane's breast bounced a little as her bra came undone, L's hands then touch them.

"ahh!" As L's hands touched them her nipples got hard, _"so good! i want more!"_L's hands continued to touch them, he massaged and played with them. "ahh!, L don-" Ayane didn't get a chance to finish as L played with her nipples, L's left hand then moved downwards.

Ayane then sensed something down below, _"huh? L's hand going towards my clit!"_L's hand went towards her clit, Ayane graded it L stopped. "I'm sorry L but I'm no-" L kissed her lips "its okay, I'm sorry I went to far" Ayane smiled and kissed his lips, L kissed back. L sucked her lip again and they did a french kiss again, as L did that his hands crept to her breast again. Ayane tried to moan but they were kissing, L played with her breasts, it got to much for Ayane and she had to moan she moved her mouth.

"AHH!" Ayane let out a moan louder then she expected, L stood there shocked. _"did i really pleasure Ayane that much? am i really getting Ayane... excited?"_"*huff huff* L... please don't... stop..." L stood there shocked. L smirked and they finished there french kiss, L them moved himself really close to Ayane and she could feel his penis. Ayane felt his penis close to her clit, _"so is this what a `man' feels like?"_L then shocked Ayane and pulled up her skirt, L then pressed his cock against her panties and started to run his cock up and down her clit.

Ayane felt herself staring to get wet, _"if this keeps up who knows what might happen!"_L continued to rub his penis against her. Ayane wanted to moan but couldn't, _"i wanna moan! but what if its louder than the last one!" _L's penis was staring to get bigger. They then finished there kiss saliva was connected to there tongues again. "AHH! L!" L was shocked, _"I'm sperpresied that Light hasn't heard us yet" _but he just smiled and then went to lift her top, L then headed towards her breast.

"L w- wait!" L looked at her "whats wrong?" Ayane wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't come out, L then lifted her top up and saw her pink laced bra. L then went to lift up her bra to suck on her breast, but Ayane stopped him.

"Ayane whats wrong?" "I'm sorry but i..."

L stopped what he was doing and kissed her, "its okay" L then kissed Ayane and she felt L's penis against her again, but L stopped cause Ayane's panties were wet. _"Ayane's... love juice?!.... is she really that excited, did i make her that excited...?" _"L... what wrong?" L didn't answer and started to slowly rub his cock against her.

"Ahh!" L then moaned for the first time "Uhn!" _"L... L moaned, it sounded... nice... i wanna hear more"_L rubbed faster,

"uhn, Ayane!" L looked at Ayane, she was panting heavily with saliva coming out of mouth. L could feel her panties getting even more wetter, her love juice was starting to come threw her panties. L then moved to her neck and started to suck _"i... want to make Ayane mine" _L then left a hickey on her neck, L then felt Ayane's opening lips as they parted he could fell her wet pussy opening _"Ayane's getting more and more wetter... and i think I'm reaching an end too... i don't know how much longer i can last..." _L just smiled, Ayane could feel L's erected penis getting harder by the minute.

"ahh, L!" L started to go faster as he did Ayane tangled her fingers in L's messy black hair, _"yes... more i want more.... i want you to... to take me L!" _Ayane was just about to say something, but both of them where about to let out a big moan when "Ryuzaki!" Light busted threw the door.

L moved away from Ayane, "what is it?" Ayane stood there annoyed_"it was just getting good as well!... wait! did i just think that!"_"you where in hear for hours! where wasting time to capture KIRA!"

L stood there "yes... your right, we'll finish this of another time Ayane" Ayane smiled "Kay!" L and Light walked off, Ayane then realised that she was very wet down below. _"not again!... i haven't felt like since when, L was with me that night...i wounder if L felt it when he was rubbing his member against me!?_

_"_Ayane bright red "Akemi you coming?" "oh! yeah!" Ayane then ran towards them. _"i gotta have a bath when where finished" _They went back to what they where doing, Ayane had bath later that day.

~The Next Day~

L, Light and Ayane where practicing for Misa's big act with Aiber "Misa, you said you were going to meet KIRA and left for Tokyo" "wha?!!" Misa fell backwards in her chair, while L hit her on the head with his paper speaker.

"Misa, please stop with the total overacting" Misa then looked at L over the top her chair "what? but i thought that was perfect"

"just try again" "yes, yes director Ryuzaki" and did this funny hand thing with her hands, Ayane couldn't help but laugh

"Misa take this seriously or I'll kick you" L then went to the phone and held it in his wired way, "okay, we'll need to have Mogi participate too, I'll call him up"L than rang downstairs *riiiiing* Soji picked it up

"...." "its Ryuzaki" "yeah i know...."

"well, we can't see or hear you guys from this end" "i know that too"

"will Mogi act as Misa's manager, as we planned before?" "looks like we don't have a choice..."

"okay then, Mogi you will act as the new manager, Kanichi Moji, but... things have been going very well with our plan and this role will be vitally important. We'll need you to try hard and act like a manager, the way Matsuda did" L,Light and Ayane continued there practicing act with Misa and Aiber. As the day went on Ayane couldn't stop repeating her moment with L, when suddenly "Akemi!"

Ayane snapped out her draydream "huh? yes?" "Akemi come talk" Ayane sat next to Misa, she then whispered in her ear, L and Light talked privately.

"hows it going with Ryuzaki? have you told him yet?" Ayane went red "i... i can't tell him, cause i never get a Chance to be with him alone with him" _"but i know that's not true, cause i had a `moment' alone with him.... but i just can't tell him, why?"_Misa then hugged her

"its okay, you'll tell him or who knows he might tell you" Ayane smiled "thanks Misa but, Ryuzaki's only interested in capturing KIRA"

"yeah but, I'm sure he's got a place for you" Ayane went even more red. Misa then let go of Ayane, but stopped "Akemi"

"yes?" "is that a... love-bite!" Misa screamed it out, everyone looked at her. "Akemi when did you get that?"

"i...i don't know" Ayane fought back _"L... its must have been when me and L had that moment, i remember him sucking on my neck"_"oh! you naughty girl! so who was it that gave it to you?" L then walked to the door dragging Light with him. "well i think that will be all for today" L and Light then walked out

"Akemi you coming?" Ayane got up and waved goodbye "see ya Misa"

"don't forget to tell me who it was!" "i will when i remember"

"who knows it might have been Ryuzaki!" Ayane froze, but Lucky L was already gone. Ayane walked out reaching L and Light, they went to the main hall. Ayane sat down, L then came up and whispered in her ear "it was me who gave you that love-bite" Ayane spun round and looked at L, "Akemi lets make a bet"


End file.
